kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים לשבוע פרשת בשלח
thumb|ימין|300px|"וְיָשֻׁבוּ הַמַּיִם עַל-מִצְרַיִם, עַל-רִכְבּוֹ וְעַל-פָּרָשָׁיו. כז וַיֵּט מֹשֶׁה אֶת-יָדוֹ עַל-הַיָּם, וַיָּשָׁב הַיָּם לִפְנוֹת בֹּקֶר לְאֵיתָנוֹ, וּמִצְרַיִם, נָסִים לִקְרָאתוֹ; וַיְנַעֵר יְהוָה אֶת-מִצְרַיִם, בְּתוֹךְ הַיָּם. כח וַיָּשֻׁבוּ הַמַּיִם, וַיְכַסּוּ אֶת-הָרֶכֶב וְאֶת-הַפָּרָשִׁים, לְכֹל חֵיל פַּרְעֹה, הַבָּאִים אַחֲרֵיהֶם בַּיָּם: לֹא-נִשְׁאַר בָּהֶם, עַד-אֶחָד. " שמות, י"ד, כ"ו"תחריט נחושת - גוסט דורא 1866 מדרש תנחומא מנסה להסביר מניין היו לפרעה עוד "ויקח שש מאות רכב בחור - דהיינו סוסים לרכיבה בחור". אם תאמר משל מצרים, והלא כבר נאמר וימת כל מקנה מצרים. אם תאמר משל פרעה, והלא כבר נאמר הנה יד ה' הויה במקנך וגו'. אם תאמר משל ישראל, והלא כבר נאמר הנה יד ה' הויה במקנך וגו'. אלא משל הירא את דבר ה' מעבדי פרעה. הרי למדנו, שהירא את דבר ה', הם היו תקלה לישראל. מכאן אמרו, טוב שבגוים הרוג, טוב שבנחשים רצוץ את מוחו. יחד עם זאת, במדרש שמעוני נאמר : אמר רבי שמואל בר נחמני מאי דכתיב ולא קרב זה אל זה כל הלילה בקשו מלאכי השרת לומר שירה לפני הקב"ה אמר להם הקב"ה מעשה ידי טובעים בים ואתם אומרים שירה לפני:הקב"ה ראה גם במצרים, המשעבדים והנוגשים, את בניו, ולא רצה בשירת הלל מצבא-השרת ביום בו בניו טובעים. ולכן, בחג החירות אנו נוהגים לומר רק "חצי הלל" ולא הלל מלא - כמו בשאר המועדים. * [http://he.danielventura.wikia.com/wiki/%D7%91%D7%A9%D7%9C%D7%97 עוד על פרשת בשלח ראו כאן] ברכות ימות הגשמים / קשת בענן א. הרואה את הקשת בענן, מברך 'ברוך אתה ה' אלוקינו מלך העולם, זוכר הברית, נאמן בבריתו, וקיים במאמרו'. כיון שהקשת היא סימן שנתן ה' לברית שכרת עם בני האדם, שאף אם ירבו הרשעים בעולם לא יביא מבול להשחית את העולם. ויש אומרים בנוסח הברכה 'ונאמן בבריתו'. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' רכט,א). ב. אסור להסתכל על הקשת הרבה, אלא רואה ומברך. (שם). אף שמראה הקשת הוא מראה טבעי של השתברות קרני האור על טיפות הגשם, יש בו סימן אות ברית, כיון שלפני המבול היו ענני הגשם גסים ועבים מאד, וכיסו את כל השמים, ולא היתה אפשרות שקרני השמש ישברו בהם. אמנם לאחר המבול נעשו העננים קלושים יותר, והם מתפזרים בקלות בזמן ירידת הגשמים, ויש אפשרות שקרני השמש ישברו בהם ותראה הקשת בענן. (מלבי"ם בראשית ט). ההלכות היום לרפואת רפאל יהודה בן שרה בתושח"י, נא להתפלל לרפואתו (התקבל במייל) המקור: 'שתי הלכות ביום' - h22@bezeqint.net תזכורות מבית המקדש thumb|ימין|300px| "מנורת הקנים" ו"שולחן הפנים" - מתוך הירחון "סגולה" בדף היומי שלמדנו השבוע, במסכת ערכים, מוזכרים כלי הנגינה שהיו בבית המקדש. מציינים שם שהיו שני כלים מ"מימות שמה רבינו" והיו בבית המקדש הראשון שניסו לתקן אותם ולא הצליחו. הסתבר כי אין כלי נגינה כמו אלו המקוריים. וכך הובא בתלמוד: # ת"ר אבוב היה במקדש חלק היה דק היה של קנה היה ומימות משה היה צוה המלך וציפוהו זהב ולא היה קולו ערב נטלו את צפויו והיה קולו ערב כמות שהיה צלצול היה במקדש של נחושת היה והיה קולו ערב ונפגם ושלחו חכמים והביאו אומנין מאלכסנדריא של מצרים ותקנוהו ולא היה קולו ערב נטלו את תיקונו והיה קולו ערב כמות שהיה # מכתשת היתה במקדש של נחושת היתה ומימות משה היתה והיתה מפטמת את הבשמים נתפגמה והביאו אומנין מאלכסנדריא של מצרים ותיקנוה ולא היתה מפטמת כמו שהיתה נטלו את תיקונה והיתה מפטמת כמו שהיתה אלו שני כלים נשתיירו ממקדש ראשון ונתפגמו ולא היה להם ארוכה ועליהם אמר דוד (מלכים א ז) נחושת ממורט (דברי הימים ב ד) נחושת <ממורק> ועליהם הוא אומר (עזרא ח) וכלי נחשת מוצהב שנים חמודות (י',ב') איתמר עצמון בירחון "סגולה" לינואר 2012 מקדיש מאמר למטבעות שהנפיק ומכנה אותו:האור בקצה המנהרה. בין השאר הוא כתב: השאלה המתעוררת מדוע הוא, היחידי מבין מלכי החשמונאים, חקק מנורה ואולי גם את שולחן הפנים על גבי מטבע ודווקא בשנה האחרונה למלכותו. עצמון העלה את ההשערה כי היה זה בעת שמתתיהו המלך "נאחז בצפורניו" במלכותו מפני הורדוס ורצה בכך להשיג את אהדת העם. מטבעות כאלה יכלו לעורר את הרגש הלאומי היהודי. בשנת מלכותו האחרונה (המטבעות מטה) היו בערך של פרוטה עם סמלים יהודיים שורשיים:מנורה ושולחן הפנים. הכמות קטנה והטכניקה מיושנת "יש אלוקים ! " thumb|מרכז|571px|המקור:אתר המכון ממצאים עיקריים - הדוח מבוסס על מדגם מייצג (על פי נתוני הלשכה המרכזית לסטטיסטיקה) של הציבור הישראלי היהודי הבוגר (מגיל 20 ומעלה). המדגם כלל 2,803 מרואיינים. ראש צוות המחקר: פרופ' אשר אריאן ז"ל; ניתוח נתונים וכתיבה: איילה קיסר-שוגרמן. להלן הממצאים העיקריים בדוח גוטמן: בין השנים 1991–1999 נמדדה ירידה מסוימת בזיקה למסורת היהודית, לעומת השנים 1999–2009 שבהן נמדדה עלייה בזיקה זו, עד לחזרה לערכים שנמדדו ב-1991 ואף מעבר להם. למשל, כשמדובר בשמירת מסורת: ב-1991 אמרו 24% מהמשיבים שהם "שומרים במידה רבה" על המסורת, ב-1999 דיווחו כך 19% מהמשיבים, ואילו ב-2009 נרשמה עלייה ל-26% שהעידו על עצמם שהם שומרים על המסורת במידה רבה. הפרשנות שניתנה ב-1999 לירידה בזיקה למסורת נסמכה על השפעתה של העלייה הגדולה מחבר המדינות. אפשר שבלימת הירידה שנמדדה ב-2009 היא עדות לכך שהעולים נטמעו בחברה הישראלית ואימצו במידה כזו או אחרת את המנהגים היהודיים ואת המסורת היהודית. בה בעת אפשר ליחס את הירידה הזאת לעלייה בחלקם הדמוגרפי של הדתיים והחרדים באוכלוסייה היהודית הכללית. עם זאת, חשוב להדגיש כי בעוד שחרדים ודתיים מעידים על עצמם כי הם שומרים יותר מבעבר על המצוות וקרובים יותר למסורת, הרי מי שהגדירו עצמם חילונים לא דתיים וחילונים אנטי דתיים לא העידו על עצמם ש"התחזקו".קיום מנהגים ואורחות חיים הקשורים במסורת היהודית. מהנתונים הסטטיסטיים עולה כי אמנם ככל שהזהות היהודית חזקה יותר כך עולה גם מידת הקיום של מנהגים יהודיים, אולם גם יהודים ישראלים המגדירים את עצמם חילונים ולא אנטי-דתיים, או אפילו חילונים אנטי-דתיים, מקיימים אחדים ממנהגים אלה. מתברר שיהודים ישראלים נאמנים במידה רבה לטקסי מעבר יהודיים (ברית מילה, בר מצווה, "שבעה" וכד'); פחות משיבים, אם כי עדיין במידה גבוהה למדי, מדווחים על שמירת כשרות (76%), אי-אכילת חמץ בפסח (67%), צום ביום כיפור (68%), הדלקת נרות שבת (66%) ועריכת קידוש בליל שבת (60%). לאורך השנים (1991, 1999 ו-2009) ניתן להצביע על שתי מגמות עיקריות בנושא האמונה הדתית: בשאלות על אמונה כללית, כמו האמונה בכך שיש כוח עליון שמכוון את העולם, חלה עלייה קלה; ובשאלות יהודיות ייחודיות, כמו האמונה בביאת המשיח, חלה ירידה בשיעור המאמינים בשנת 1999 לעומת 1991, וירידה זו "תוקנה" בשנת 2009 וחזרה לרמתה ב-1991. לקריאת הדו"ח המלא 112 עמודים המקור מניחים תפילין - לפני בר מצווה ? thumb|ימין|300px|תפילון צילם:Chesdovi ויקישיתוף רבי שמואל אליהו כתב בעלון לשבת "מעייני הישועה" על מצוות תפילין אני שולח לך שיר לשבת שירה. השיר נכתב לאחר חוויה אישית שעברנו מתוקה וצבי תַּרְנוּ אֶת מְעָרוֹת הַגְּבוּרָה בְּהָרֵי יְהוּדָה. בְּצֵל עֵץ זַיִת רַעֲנָן הֵיטַבְנוּ לִבֵּנוּ בְּפַת לֶחֶם פְּשׁוּטָה. דְּמָמָה מִסָּבִיב. לְפֶתַע פִּלַּח אֶת הָאֲוִיר צִיּוּץ אַדִּיר. מִבֵּין עֳפָאֵי הָעֵץ נָחֲתָה עֲדַת דְּרוֹרִים רְעֵבָה עָגָה סְבִיבִי בְּמַעֲגָל, נָשְׁקָה לְאֶצְבְּעוֹתַי, חִכְּתָה לְשָׁלָל. זָקְפוּ רֹאשָׁם, פָּעֲרוּ מַקּוֹרָם וְאָמְרוּ: "מְזוֹנוֹתֵינוּ מְצוּיִים אֶצְלְךָ". "הַנּוֹתֵן לֶחֶם לְכָל בָּשָׂר", הָב לָנוּ מִפִּתְּךָ, "מֵכִין מָזוֹן לְכָל בְּרִיּוֹתָיו אֲשֶׁר בָּרָא". פֹּרַרְתִּי אֶת פִּתִּי עֲַדַת הַדְּרוֹרִים אָכְלָה מִיָּדִי בִּגְמַר הַסְּעוּדָה אָמְרוּ: "אָנוּ אוֹכְלִים, אָנוּ מְבָרְכִים". צִיְּצוּ בְּשִׂמְחָה וְהִצְטָרְפוּ לַבְּרָכָה: "פּוֹתֵחַ אֶת יָדֶיךָ וּמַשְׂבִּיעַ לְכָל חַי רָצוֹן". לְאוֹתָהּ הַבְּרָכָה הָיְתָה נְשָׁמָה יְתֵרָה. DSC 0695.JPG DSC 0708.JPG DSC 0700.JPG DSC 0710.JPG DSC 0693.JPG DSC 0689.JPG DSC 0679.JPG DSC 0674.JPG בדרך כלל מפזרים פרורים לציפורים פעם אחת בשנה, בשבת שירה. באגמון החולה מחלקים לעגורים שמונה טון ביום, בוקר צהרים וערב. היינו (צבי ומתוקה) באגמון החולה בשבוע שעבר. ושם צילמתי את התמונות האלה. משמאל - מצגת תמונות * על האכלת העגורים באגמון החולה - קרא כאן * על העגור האפור - קרא כאן דניאלה וייס:"שום פשרה, לעולם" thumb|ימין|300px|תמונה מהסרט כששטחי יהודה ושומרון הופכים למערב פרוע של פעולות "תג מחיר", ונערי הגבעות משחקים בחתול ועכבר עם המשטרה וצה"ל, דרוש אדם שישליט סדר השריף. לשריף של הגבעות האלה קוראים וייס, דניאלה וייס, וגם בגיל שישים ושבע היא מנצחת על מפעל המאחזים שצצים על כל גבעה, נהרסים, ונבנים מיד מחדש. וייס, ממקימי גוש אמונים ולשעבר ראש מועצת קדומים, דואגת לנערי הגבעות כאילו היתה אימם. היא היתה מממציאי השיטה הזו לפני כמעט ארבעים שנה, כשעלתה עם חבריה לקרקע ופונתה שוב ושוב – עד שממשלת רבין נכנעה ואישרה את ההתנחלות הראשונה בסבסטיה. "המטרה היא שלא תשאר אף גבעה בלי נוכחות יהודית", עונה וייס לשאלתו של צברי, שתהה מדוע להקים ישוב חדש במקום לחזק ישוב קיים. "זו אדמת מדינה. ועכשיו זו אדמה של עוז ציון. הבסיס החשוב ביותר - עמידה על עקרונות. שום פשרה, לעולם, על כלום", היא קובעת בתקיפות. יומיים לפני שפונו "יישא ברכה" ו"עוז ציון" לקחה וייס את דורון צברי לסיור במאחזים שהיא מפקדת על הקמתם. מבחינתה היא לא תחדל עד שתראה את ארץ ישראל שעד הפרת והחידקל, מיושבת בידי יהודים. "בזמן האחרון אני אומרת לעצמי שגם אם לא אראה את חזון ארץ ישראל השלמה בימיי ורק ילדיי יראו את זה, אני לא יכולה לבוא בטענות לקדוש ברוך הוא. לא הכל מגיע לי, חלק גם לדורות הבאים" מסכמת דניאלה וייס. * הקישור לסרט 15 שנה למסירת חברון לאש"ף נועם ארנון כתב:"בימים אלו מלאו 15 שנה ל"הסכם חברון", בו נמסרו לאש"פ והרשות הפלשטנית כ-90% משטחי חברון. כדאי לנצל מועד זה לבחון את האירועים במבט לאחור, להיזכר ולהסיק מקנות". ומביא את התוצאות:"ההסכם שינה את מצב היהודים בחברון באופן דרמטי. היישוב היהודי בלב העיר העתיקה נותר מבודד בשטח זעיר של כ- 3% משטח העיר, מוקף בגבעות שולטות מצפון ומדרום וחשוף לפיגועי טרור, שהחלו באבנים, והמשיכו לבקבוקי תבערה ולצליפות, יריות ומטעני נפץ. היהודים, שנהגו לפני כן לנסוע, לקנות ולבקר בכל חלקי העיר, מצאו עצמם לפתע תחומים ב"גטו" צר מוקף כוחות אויבים. לפני ההסכם ניתן היה לנסוע בחפשיות בכבישי העיר והאזור, אך כעת נאסרה הנסיעה בכביש הראשי לירושלים דרך צומת הזכוכית וכן הנסיעה דרך העיר לכוון בית חגי ובאר שבע. תנועת יהודים הוגבלה ל'כביש עוקף חלחול' (מכיוון צפון) ו'כביש עוקף חברון' (מדרום). בבת אחת נותקו יהודים מאתרים הסטוריים ומקודשים, וכן מאתרי טבע ונוף, כמו "ואדי עונקור" ("גינת אגוז"), עמק מלא בוסתנים שופעים מושקים במי מעיינות, פנינת טבע נפלאה שהיתה אתר ביקורים וטיולים מקובל. ההסכם מנה ארבעה מקומות קדושים בהם הותרה נוכחות ותפילת יהודים: אלוני ממרא, אשל אברהם, עין שרה ומערת עתניאל בן קנז. סעיף זה לא קויים מעולם, וצה"ל מנע כניסת יהודים באופן תמידי, פרט לפעמים בודדות בהן מותרת כניסת יהודים למערת עתניאל בן קנז. בין האזורים בהם נאסרה תנועת יהודים נמצאים גם הרחוב הצמוד לבית הדסה, והשוק ("קסבה") הצמודה לשכונת אברהם אבינו. אמנם, ההסכם התיר תנועה חפשית של אנשים בכל חלקי העיר; אך סעיף זה הופר, כצפוי, מהרגע הראשון; המאמר כולו הופיע באתר חברון סיור בעין געתון thumb|ימין|300px|נחל געתון - צילם: שבתאי שירן מאת: שירן שבתאי- "מורשת הגליל" עכשיו, לאחר גשמי הברכה שירדו בשבועות האחרונים כאשר המעיינות פוצחים בשיר והאדמה מתכסה בירוק, בימים הבהירים של החורף זה הזמן לקחת צידנית ולצאת החוצה אל המעיינות. טיולינו היום יקח אותנו לפינת חמד צפונית, מהפחות מפורסמות, אל עין געתון המכונה בפי הערבים עין מג'נון, "הנחל המשוגע" על זרימתו הבלתי סדירה, בתקופה זו נמצא במקום נחל זורם, חורשה עם מעט ספסלים ובית חוה ענק ונטוש בראש הגבעה. מתאים מאד למשפחות עם ילדים. בחירת המקום על ידי הברייתא כנקודת ציון אינו מקרי, ריבוי המים והבקעה הפוריה סביב גרמו שהמקום יהיה מעובד, מיושב ומוכר בכל התקופות. במאה ה-19 ובתחילת המאה העשרים היה האזור רכושה של משפחת בנקאים לבנונים עשירה. משפחת סורסוק, שהחזיקה בכל עמק יזרעאל ובשטחים נרחבים בגליל. הסורסוקים שהבינו את פוטנציאל המקום קמו ובנו בית אחוזה נאה קראו למקום ח'רבת אלג'עתון וניהלו עורף כלכלי חקלאי פורה במקום. ע"פ דיווחי המשלוחים מנמל עכו אנו לומדים שגודלו כאן גידולי שלחין, דגנים כותנה וקלי- שהוא אפר אשלגן שיוצר משריפת צמח החרדל בשיא גידולו ונארז בשקים ונרקח ביצור סבונים. איסוף עפצים בחורף מהחורש הטבע בגליל ובכרמל ליצור דיו והצבע השחור לטקסטיל. מאורעות תרצ"ו – תרצ"ט 1936-39 הביא לכך שקרנה של חורבת סורסוק כחווה חקלאית הלך ודעך עד שנזנחה כליל וננטשה, היום נותרו במקום שרידיה בלבד. נחמד לבקר בבנין החווה הנטוש אך יש להשגיח היטב על הילדים. איך מגיעים:- מצומת יגור עולים צפונה בכביש 70 עד צומת כברי שם פונים מזרחה (ימינה) לכוון מעלות, בצומת אשרת פונים ימינה לכוון יחיעם, לאחר כשלושה ק"מ פונים שמאלה על פי שילוט של הקק"ל בדרך עפר המתאימה לכל רכב אל עין געתון ועין אשחר, עוד בדרך לחורבת געתון ולמעיין, עלינו לחצות את ערוצו של הגעתון. כבר כאן נרטבים הצמיגים והרמז הראשון למים בנחל – מעודד. ניתן לטייל במקום בצורה מאורגנת עם שירן שבתאי- מורה דרך בטעם יהודי טל' 0523246827 www.shiran.kr8.co.i זרע תמר ממצדה השבוע נטע באדמת הערבה ימין|300px היום, 24.11.2011 התקיים בקיבוץ קטורה בערבה טקס חגיגי ובו ניטע עץ התמר המפורסם "מתושלח". בטקס נכחו חוקרים ותורמים מהארץ ומחו"ל, בניהם נשיאת ארגון הדסה העולמי, הגב' מרסי נתן, והלורד דוד וולפסון מסנינגדייל. "מתושלח" הוא עץ שהונבט בשנת 2005, בחג ט"ו בשבט, מגלעין של עץ תמר אשר נתגלה באתר מצדה. הגלעין בן 2000 השנה מזן מדבר יהודה שנכחד מהעולם, הונבט בהצלחה בידי הד"ר איליין סולווי, מנהלת המרכז לחקלאות בת- קיימא במכון הערבה והד"ר שרה סלון מנהלת מרכז לואיס ל. בוריק לרפואה טבעית, מרכז רפואי בית חולים הדסה. הגלעין (Phoenix dactylifera L.) שהביא לצמיחתו של מתושלח התגלה בשנת 1965 במהלך חפירות ארכיאולוגיות שערך הפרופ' אהוד נצר, בארמון הורדוס בהר מצדה. גלעיני הפרי נשתמרו היטב בזכות האקלים היבש באיזור ים המלח. תמר מדבר יהודה מוזכר בתנ"ך, בקוראן ובתיעוד קדום, בין היתר, בזכות פירותיו הגדולים והמתוקים וסגולות המרפא היחודיות המיוחסות לו. פרי התמר היווה חלק ממזונם של הקנאים בזמן המצור על מצדה בשנת 73 לספירה. במהלך הטקס החגיגי בפארק המחקר ומרכז המבקרים נקבע מקומו החדש של מתושלח, ומעתה יוכל גם הציבור הרחב לחזות בו. כולנו תקווה כי ימשיך לגדול ולפרוח ולהוות חלוץ במחקר בתחום. גילו של הזרע אומת על פי תיארוך פחמן. ככל הידוע, זהו הזרע העתיק ביותר שהונבט בהצלחה אי פעם (בשיא הקודם החזיק צמח לוטוס הודי שנבט לאחר 1,300 שנה). הנבט ההיסטורי, נבט מספר שבועות לאחר נטיעתוהישג היסטורי זה זכה לעניין רב ולפרסום ברחבי העולם, תוצאות הניסוי פורסמו בכתב העת המדעי היוקרתי "Scienc בשנת 2008. במשך שנים הוחזק מתושלח בבידוד, על מנת להגן עליו מפני מחלות צמחים מודרניות, שמפניהן הוא אינו מחוסן. היום, לאחר שצמח והתחזק, הגיע העת לנטוע אותו במקום של קבע, בפארק המחקר ומרכז המבקרים, סמוך למכון הערבה בקיבוץ קטורה. במהלך הטקס החגיגי בפארק המחקר ומרכז המבקרים נקבע מקומו החדש של מתושלח, ומעתה יוכל גם הציבור הרחב לחזות בו. המקור:אתר המכון יום השואה הבינלאומי thumb|200px|ימין ב-27 בינואר מקובל בעולם לעלות את זכר שואת יהודי אירופה. עצרת האום החליטה כי ה-27 בינואר "יום הזיכרון הבינ"ל לזכר קורבנות השואה". בחלקה האופרטיבי של ההחלטה, קוראת העצרת הכללית למדינות לפתח תכניות לימוד בתחום זיכרון השואה, דוחה כל נסיון להכחשת השואה, מעודדת מדינות לשמר את אתרי מחנות הריכוז, מגנה תופעות של שנאת זרים ואלימות על רקע מוצא אתני או אמונה דתית, ולבסוף מבקשת ממזכ"ל האו"ם לפתח במסגרת מזכירות האו"ם תוכנית "האו"ם והשואה" ולדווח לעצרת הכללית על הפעולות השנתיות של התוכנית. העצרת הכללית לא הצביעה על ההחלטה - היא התקבלה פה אחד וללא הצבעה. יוזם ההחלטה היה מנהל מחלקת האו"ם במשרד החוץ הישראלי, רוני אדם. באיטליה נהוג לקיים ביום זה טקסים בלמעלה ממאה ערים (קהילות יהודיות יש רק ב-21 ערים) מציל היהודים או מסגיר ירושלים frame|ימין|מבצע 'האוטובוסים הלבנים', 1945 מרדכי גילה כתב במוסף השבת של מקור ראשון אנושיות ונשמה יתרה: היחלצותה של שוודיה לחילוץ הניצולים ומסכם:' לצד קולות אנטישמיים ושנאת זרים, השקיעה שוודיה מאמצים, תוך סיכון חיי אדם, להבאת אלפי ניצולי שואה לחוף מבטחים. הרוזן ברנדוט,מנהל מבצע החילוץ, אף זכה להוקרה ציונית שלוש שנים לפני הירצחו' עיון ברשומות ספר הזהב בארכיון הציוני מגלה שהיו שתי יוזמות לרישום ברנדוט בספר הזהב. תנועת החלוץ כתבה כך:רגון הצלב האדום השודי ונשיאו פולקה בערנאדוט נסיך ויסבורג, ע"י "החלוץ" בשודיה, בהוקרה נאמנה על עזרתם בהצלת כלואים יהודים ממחנות הריכוז הגרמניים אפריל 1945. היוזמה השנייה הייתה של היהודים הדנים שחולצו מטרזינשטט, וזו לשונם:הרוזן פולקה ברנדוט, נשיא הצלב האדום השודי, אשר באומץ לבו, באהבתו לאדם ובעמידתו האיתנה הציל 423 יהודים אזרחי דנמרק ממוראות גטו טרזיינשטאדט ביום 15 לאפריל 1945 הניצולים ברחשי הוקרה ותודה נאמנים על סרט "הגדר" thumb|ימין|200px|עטיפת הספר Herman_Rosenblat סיפר את הקורות אותו בימי השואה. בחודש אוגוסט 1942 היה ב-Piotrkow's Jewish ghetto. היהודים כונסו, לראת גירוש. אחיו הבכור הנחה אותו להציג את עצמו כבחור (הוא היה בן 11 שנים) - אחרת יישלח להשמדה - ואכן כך היה: אמא שלו יחד עם נשים, ילדים אחרים, חולים וקשישים נספו. הוא הגיע למחנה הריכוז בוכנוואלד, שם נשלח לעבוד בקרמטוריום של המחנה. בוקר אחד היה נדמה לי ששמעתי את קולה של אמי. 'בני, "אמרה בשקט אך בבירור, אני הולך לשלוח לך מלאך". ואז התעוררתי. רק חלום. חלום יפה. אבל במקום הזה לא יכולה להיות מלאכים. יש רק עבודה. ורעב. והפחד. כמה ימים לאחר מכן, הלכתי במחנה, סביב הצריפים, ליד גדר התיל שבו השומרים לא יכלו לראות בקלות. הייתי לבד. בצד השני של הגדר, ראיתי מישהו: ילדה קטנה עם תלתלים אור זוהר כמעט. היא היתה מוסתרת למחצה מאחורי עץ ליבנה. התקשרתי אליה ברכות בגרמנית. "האם יש לך משהו לאכול?" היא לא הבינה. התקרבתי עוד קצת על הגדר, חזר על השאלה בפולנית. היא צעדה קדימה, הוציאה תפוח מקטורן הצמר שלה והשליך אותה מעבר לגדר וככה נמשך הדבר שבעה חודשים - לחם ותפוח. עברנו למחנה טרזין בצ'כיה. המלחמה נגמרה והחיילים הרוסים שחררו את המחנה! אמי הבטיחה לשלוח לי מלאך, והמלאך בא. הוא הגיע לארצות-הברית ובדרך מקרה פגש את "המלאך". היא הייתה Roma was a nurse at a Bronx hospital. והיא ספרה לוכמו יהודי אירופה ששרדו את המלחמה, היינו מודעים כל כך הרבה שלא נאמרו בינינו. היא העלתה את הנושא, "איפה היית," אמרה בשקט, "בזמן המלחמה?" "המחנות," אמרתי. הזיכרונות נורא חי עדיין, אובדן בלתי הפיך .. ניסיתי לשכוח. אבל אתה לעולם לא יכול לשכוח.היא הנהנה. She nodded. 'My family was hiding on a farm in Germany , not far from Berlin ,' she told me. 'My father knew a priest, and he got us Aryan papers.'. דמיינתי איך היא סבלה כנראה יותר מדי, פחד, בן לוויה קבוע. ובכל זאת, הנה שנינו היינו ניצולים, בעולם חדש. היום הם אחרי כמעט 50 שנות נישואין, שני ילדים ושלושה נכדים, אני מעולם לא לתת לה ללכת. Herman Rosenblat of Miami Beach , Florida הסיפור הזה הוא נעשה לסרט בשם "Angel_at_the_fence_movie" * לקריאת המייל במלואו * הערך על הסרט בויקיפדיה האנגלית (בעברית - עדיין אין ערך) על מה לא שמנו לב בהרס מגרון (מי שלא קרא זאת באתר שבע - או קרא - ינסה לקרוא זאת שנית) תמי גוטמן, תושבת מגרון שביתה נהרס סיפרה כי ההרס בוצע בלילה בו כל הילדים התכוננו לשנת הלימודים החדשה "לילדים שלי לא היה לאן ללכת בבוקר, לא היו להם תיקים, ספרים ומחברות. מדינת ישראל הרסה להם אותם ללא סיבה. תמי סיפרה בבכי כי המדינה מנעה מילדיה להתחיל שנה בדרך שבה כל ילד בישראל רצה להתחיל. זרקו אותם מהבית לעיני הילדים הרסו להם את הבית". אביטל גפן שאף היא גרה במגרון סיפרה כי בעקבות האירועים בעלה שהיה חבלן במשטרה נזרק מתפקידו בחבלה, "המפקד שלו פשוט אמר לו הבית שלך לא חוקי, הוא היה חבלן וסיכן את החיים שלו למען מדינת ישראל ביום בהיר אחד זרקו אותו מהחבלה". עוד סיפרה "חלק מהילדים התעוררו ולא חזרו לישון באותו לילה, התינוק שלי, בן שבועיים, לא המשיך לינוק מאז בגלל זה. הילד שלי בכיתה א' סרב לחזור לבית הספר ועכשיו כשכבר חזר לבית הספר הוא מודאג וכל יום מתקשר שבע פעמים. ילדה אחרת חזרה למוצץ אחרי שהיא נגמלה. אף אחד לא לקח אחריות. אנו לוקחים את הילדים לטיפולים ואין מי שיממן את זה". המקור:אתר ערוץ שבע אתר נוסטלגיה אונליין thumb|ימין [http://www.nostal.co.il האתר נוסטלגיה אונליין], הנערך על-ידי דייויד סלע נוהג לשלוח לאלו המופיעים ברשימת התפוצה פרטים על עברה של ארץ ישראל. בין השאר הוא שלח בשבוע שעבר תמונות על מה שקרה בארצנו בחודש ינואר. אתר נוסטלגיה אונליין הוא מאגר רחב היקף הודות ההוייה הישראלית. האתר פועל במטרה לאצור ולשמר את הזכרון הקולקטיבי של עם ישראל בארצו מאז שובו למולדת בעת בחדשה. הוא כולל כ-35,000 תמונות, 17,000 ערכים ו-1,100 קטעי וידאו וכן מצגות וקטעי מוסיקה. האתר מפעיל תחנת רדיו. כן ניתן לשלוח ממנו גלויות נוסטלגיה. Open saare zedek.jpg|1902 - נבנה בית החולים "שערי צדק" Water for negev.jpg|1947 - הונח צינור המים לנגב Auto carmel.jpg|1963 - המכונית הישראלית "כרמל" הקש וצפה בתוכן האתר על-ידי הקשה על הקישור לעיל חשוב: העתקה מהאתר מותרת לצרכים פרטיים בלבד לעניין של לימוד, מחקר, ביקורת, סקירה, דיווח עיתונאי, הבאת מובאות, או הוראה ובחינה על ידי מוסד חינוך, כמוגדר במינוח "שימוש הוגן" שבסעיף 19 של "חוק זכות יוצרים, התשס"ח 2007". סרטון נבחר:צבעים בירושלים אזהרה - לצערי כולל גם תמונות של כנסיות - לא הרבה - ניתן לדלג בקלות ירושלים של צבעים: במבנים, בנוף האנושי ובכל שימושון: מכ"ם גשם בכל רגע (ראו בכותרת את הזמן המדוייק) ניתן לקבל את מצב הגשם בארצנו, כולל האגן המזרחי של הים התיכון [http://www.ims.gov.il/IMS/tazpiot/RainRadar.htm הקש וצפה - מכ"ם הגשם] thumb|מרכז|615px|דוגמא מיום ששי בצהרים המקור: השרות המטראולוגי. לצפיה גם במפות גוגול מפות גוגול